Are You With Me
by Keira Arowen Danika
Summary: Keira is dying, the necromancer faith is at an end but there is one who is willing to tell the story that no longer mattered..to tell what came next...to tell of Riddick's change to save the only person he ever cared for..and a fearless girls' chance to s
1. Are You With Me

"Are you with me, Keira?", he asked in his low mysterious voice. But one could not mistake the hint of loss and emotion in his voice. All those in the room could hear the girl's reply. "I was always with you; I was.", she said. Then her head fell back limply as death overtook her body. Our hero fell back with his hands over his strange eyes as he let a few simple tears fall that he had not known were still there. What happened next is not as important as what is happening now.

I am Lady Ariea and I saw it all. Like the girl that lay lifeless before our hero's throne I was a converter whom simply changed my mind. I had been used by the necromonger kind for long enough and as I watched the girl fall I knew that if all else failed I would fall by her side. But I found that I was not needed; the outlaw, Riddick, did as the prophecy foretold and rid our people of the necromonger leader.

Now I will tell you what happened next. The story that must be told. Two days after the fall of the Lord Marshal, Riddick stood before the former necromonger court and collected his so earned reward. He had crowned a woman, Chrysiellya, the successor to the Lord Marshal after she offered to get all those who no longer wished to hold the necromonger faith safe passage to their home planets, or what was left of them. She then told Riddick that she wished to bestow upon him a gift of great proportion which he told her he simply could not accept. ((Well actually he said he didn't want charity, but that is beside the point)) In the end he allowed her to give him one gift which she thought over for one day and then gracefully laid before him a choice….

"You may choose to leave this place with a ship I will provide and live the rest of your life free of bounties and hunters", she said thoughtfully as Riddick sat before her slouching in the grand chair, that had once been the Lord Marshals alone, holding a large goblet of wine in his strong hand. His black cape flapped as a breeze moved swiftly in through the window.

"Or?", Riddick asked in his usual hushed voice.

"Or you can choose to travel on a long journey through which the persutors will be everywhere and choose to save the only person you ever really cared about."

At these last words Riddick sat up startled in his chair. "What did you say", he asked, his voice icy and vengeful.

"You heard me", said the wise women ignoring his angry glare. "It will be difficult but I am sure you are willing to make the journey." She said this as she was adding sugar cubes to her goblet of hot tea. "Was I mistaken?", she asked eyebrows raised.

"No", Riddick said simply. He was now staring out the large terrace. He could not face her. His loss was still deep but if he could patch the hole in his almost black heart. He had not hoped yet the flicker of hope had awoken his mind to great things. "When I return from this "long journey", he asked, hands on the terrace looking out at the surface of the green water that covered the land before him, "Will I still have bounty hunters to look forward to?"

"I am afraid that both options come at a price; one at the loss of another. I am sorry but if you return with the girl after undertaking this task you will still have the price on your head that you with hold as of this point in time and probably more. The girl was killed by the former Lord Marshal but he failed to take her soul and in doing so he has allowed you to redeem it." She said in a hushed tone of her own.

Riddick thought about this knowing that there was really no choice in the matter. "I will go" he said after a minute.

The woman smiled, "Good, this is what you must do.."


	2. The Motive The Memories: The Journey

"You must take this staff" she said holding up a black staph that Riddick thought looked a bit heavy for a woman to carry until she handed it to him and he found that it weighed nothing. "You must journey to the underverse"she said in a whisper so that the rest of the court could not hear. "You must travel to the reach of the Chytrone lands and there you will find a deep portal. You must travel through the portal and at the end reach toward hope to exit. If you loose hope then you will surely die in the portal." She said holing her head high.

"I will not die" he said in his hushed voice. The women nodded and sighed. "The portal will lead you to a place where only half deads walk. All of the people who reside in this place have the same power of that the Lord Marshal had possessed. You must in this place find a girl who fears nothing and she will take you to the place that holds the souls and bodies remaining that had not been taken by the Lord Marshal but they were killed by him. You must find your girl and leave taking the fearless girl with you. The girl you search for in this place will be the last thing expected yet the first thing expected. Find her and you are sure to find your girl."

Riddick's face was grim indeed. "Fine" he said as he jumped from the window and look off into the water in a hurry.

Riddick it seemed, had no time to loose. He made only a few stops. One was to a family that had lost a husband and a father. The man had been a holy man and he had given his life to save his families. Riddick went to them and told them that it was now safe to build their home and that he would be leaving and they would probably never see him again.

The wife of the household gave him their blessing and told him that he always had a place to stay if the need came. He simply stared at her and then was off again without so much as a glance back. His next stop was a landing dock near the adequence (the center of the planet) he stopeed only long enough to steal a plane and then he headed off again. Riddick did not freeze himself as he should have. He was afraid of the dreams so he stayed awake and flew towards the dark stars that made up the Chrytone lands.

After three years he reached the lands and looked apon the planets with grave disappointment because there was no portal in sight. He hovered low until he found a watery serface which he passed by twice. On the second time he turned around and sped at the water at full speed. Suddenly he was in a watery…portal.

_This is it. The kid is not far from here. I got just a little busyness in this god-forsaken land and then it will be just us. _

Hope, the woman had said to hope. He thought of Keira as a kid, the scrawny 12 year old brat who had followed his every move.

_Just you and me, kid. That is what you had in mind, right? _

His mind popped back to the time when he had left the kid with the holy man.

_She hated me for leaving, but I couldn't have lived with myself had I stayed._, he thought as he remembered his conversation with the holy man.

_Then I went all back-of-the-bus to get her out of Crematoria just to get her killed by the necros._, he thought quiltily.

His mind returned then to the possibility of the kid's safety.

_Just Wait. Just wait and I will help you. Just wait._

Suddenly a bright light flashed over the windshield of the ship he had stole. He opened the viser to find that he was heading full-speed towards a planet with no way to slow down. He put on his goggles and pulled on his coat and with that he stood up and braced himself for the impact. There was no fear or doubt in his mind as he raced towards the hard surface of the planet.


	3. By the Way, I'm Alerra

Riddick braced himself for the landing and felt a sickening blow to the head as the craft rammed fullspead into the planet. He then unbolted his seat strap and lifted himself from the seat seeing the world swirl before his eyes. He managed to lean on the bolted door and open it. He fell out onto the blue clayish ground that his craft had landed on. He thought to get up but before he could move he found his vision had begun once again to blur and he fell almost lifeless to the ground.

"This one took a blow to the head", said a man named Derrick. He was not quite a man but not quite anything else either. The lower part of his body was a mix of robotic parts and what looked like blue skin.

A girl that looked to be only 15 years old or so walked over and looked down at the man and gasped. "He is …Human!" she said. She leaned down to look more closely at him and carefully began to lift his goggles from his eyes. Suddenly the mysterious man's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Don't." he said in a low voice. "The light hurts my eyes".

The girl scowled and wrenched her wrist from his grasp. "Open your eyes." She ordered. Riddick could tell by her voice that she was young but her voice had no trace of fear or even cautiousness. Riddick opened his eyes and saw…nothing. He reached up and took off his goggles and saw that it was dark.

Derrick gasped at the sight of the man's eyes and Riddick smiled when he was the girl's eyes. They were red and brown. "Nice eyes' the girl commented as Riddick stood up ignoring the ringing in his ears. "I was about to tell you the same" he said studying her intently. The girl's hair was long, straight, and red with sun-bleached streaks on it's surface, she wore a pair of baggy pants and a shirt that had been torn to show her stomach that was muscular, for a girl. The sleeves of the shirt were also torn off. She wore a pair off big boots and had a plentiful supply of daggers. The girl stood up and started to walk away. Derrick followed; "You are coming, are you not" the man inquired.

Riddick stood up and followed, not liking the idea of following some demented girl and her dissected friend. He was stunned when the girl took off at a run across the blue ground not looking back. Derrick began to follow. Riddick started to run finding that his leg was a bit sore. He caught up with Derrick and the man explained, "She trusts no one and the only pace she goes at is that of her own will at the time. I know it must sound strange but she is very careful about where she goes and who she allows to tag along."

Riddick nodded, he wanted to answer that it sounded like someone he knew but he did not. Instead he followed the girl as she led them to a steep cliff. "Derrick", the girl called. "Yes" he answered.

"The sun is coming early today. Time to sped up." And with that the girl took off running. Riddick had no problem catching up but he was surprised that such a small girl was capable of so much.

"The sun is not hot, nut it puts out a chemical that can kill a human if they breathe it in. We must hurry and get to shelter. Luckily the chemical stays about four feet in the air." , the girl explained, not looking back.

"What about your friend back there?", Riddick asked. The girl looked at him with a hint of a smile on her face. "Does he look human to you?" she asked.

Riddick did not answer but instead he followed her until they reached a rock with a crack in it that was just big enough for him to fir through. The girl crawled through into a much bigger, hollow space. As Riddick climbed through she turned to him and said "By the way, my name is Alerra." Then she turned and squirmed through a few more cracks and then went sown a pair of stair that had been carved in the stone.


	4. Alerra's confession Alerra's death

Riddick soon found out that Alerra had connections. As he followed her down the steps he entered a world that looked like none other. The place was filled with creatures beyond compare and he and the girl were the only humans or human resembling creatures to be found.

A serpent like man named Kraiten showed Riddick to his room and then left him alone. Riddick sat down and decided against his will to sleep in order to allow his head time to heal. He grumbled as he drifted off to sleep ………..

_Kyra's vivid face was angry as she slammed her floor against the trap door from wence the shooting had come..."Err" she swung her hair back as she looked at him._

_As they ran on he turned and asked her, "What was that, you don't care if you live or die?"…"if I kill them first. Not really "she replied. "Well maybe I do" he said evenly._

_Then the dream changed and he saw her cold dead face._

Riddick woke up sweating on the mat that had been supplied for him. He was breathing hard. He looked up and saw the girl sitting in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in his low voice.

"I came to tell you that I can help you find your friend." She answered.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you dreamed about. I can help you find her. I made the journey once before, I can do it again."

Riddick stood up shakily. "Show me" he said.

Alerra smiled, "let's go"

They traveled quickly. Riddick was surprised once again by the girl's speed. They ended their search when they came to a deep pit. "All those killed by the lord marshal go here unless he takes their soul" Alerra explained.

Riddick headed in to the pit. He saw that in it was a pillar of fire that glowed blue and held the bodies of those killed. He saw Kyra's body floating in it. He started to reach in when Alerra walked up behind him. "So this is she that you risked life and love to save. I will get her out" and with that she reached into the flame and pulled the limp form of Kyra's soul from the fire. "Do you have her body?" Alerra asked. "No Riddick answered angrily.

Alerra nodded and smiled. "I knew you would come, Riddick. You were my hope since came to this planet with the man you killed. I was his slave. I was told to obey. I was the reason he made it through. Then he left me and an elemental told me that you would come and rescue me. But now I see that I will never leave. Only my body will." She smiled and reached down and touched the head of Kyra. Kyra's soul leaked into Alerra's body and Alerra's soul escaped into the Pillar.

Soon after that; Kyra and Riddick left. I do not know what became of them next. I only know of my sister's brave death and the reincarnation of Riddick's love, Kyra.

**I know that it is a bit corny but I like it and I hope that you do too. Please tell me how I did and give me ideas on what to write next.**


End file.
